(xxx) Union
by Eve111
Summary: Ant said two magical words, and Sparklez slid a beautiful white-golden ring onto his finger. The tears began to spill when Ant slid a same ring onto Sparklez finger. "I love you." He whispered, as LittleWood spoke the last sentence. Finally. Finally. They combine and unite as one. SparkAnt relationship, yaoific/slash/smut etc. Don't like don't read.


So…. FINALLY… I can release this. The UNION of this marvellous couple ~ SPARKANT!  
CaptainSparklez/AntVenom relationship. Yaoi/slash/smut.  
A small part with Ant topper.  
You've been warned.

Also thank you Rockie for quickly beta-ing a small area in the middle :)  
And thank you to Parkcour for roleplaying the bungee jumping section with me before I translated it into a story ;)

Well….It's a pretty long story. Go grab some popcorn ;)

Also yeah… the parts with "us"…. I had to do it XD

Sorry if the paragraphs are evil.

••••

Ant sighed, and pushed another invitation aside, before starting to write on the one below it.

" To_

You are invited to Captain Sparklez' and AntVenom's wedding on the 2nd of November 2012 at the Temple of Notch, 1:00 pm. Reception will be held at the Golden Mine hotel.

We would be thrilled if you could attend."

"Sparklez…" He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "This better be worth it." He grimaced, trying not to imagine what these invites would bring.

Sparklez chuckled from Ant's right, looking up from his work. "It will be. "

Ant sighed again. They had been at this for the whole day; wedding planning. First arranging the times and locations, then the cake and decoration, and the seating arrangements. Then the… *_Oh Notch*_ costumes. Now it was nightie, and the two were seated at separate desks, filling out invitations, each lighting their work with a single lamp.

"Done!" Sparklez yelled, jumping out of his chair and grabbing the pile of envelopes in his hands.

"Shh!" Said AntVenom. "I only have one left, so shut up!" He filled in the last name, and enclosed it in a fine envelope. "Ok, done." He said, sighing in relief.

Sparklez grabbed the pile of elaborately decorated envelopes and took them outside, pushing them into a now overfilled mailbox before returning indoors.

"Let's go to bed Ant. We've got a whole week of mental preparation ahead."

•••

•••••

•••

Ant grinned. "Seeya Sparklez, enjoy your bachelor party!"

Sparklez laughed in response. "I will!" He jumped down the stairs and out the door, into a group of other Minecrafters. Ant leaned sideways in attempt to see who Sparklez would be spending his time with. He caught a glimpse of UberHaxOrNova and Syndicate alongside a whole load of other Minecrafters.

"Don't go to a strip club or something." He yelled as Captain Sparklez pulled the door shut.

"I won't!"

Ant sighed. His last night of being single. _Notch_ that sounded weird. Last night of being _alone_ at least. Ant looked around the living room. A fireplace and offer table with three single couches surrounding it. There was _nothing_ to do. He might as well go to bed.

Ant heaved himself up the stairs, only the find a neatly folded piece of paper lying on the bed, waiting for him.

"Oh Sparklez, what now?" He said, grinning. He unfolded the note to see the last few words from Sparklez before their "Special Day" as it had been called.

" My love,

Remember to get your beauty sleep. And remember that I can not see you until the true event. I love you!

Goodnight my bride-to-be! "

Ant would've laughed, but instead he smiled. The note was more sweet than humorous.

"Goodnight Sparklez." He whispered, kissing the page before getting ready for bed.

•••

•••••

•••

Sparklez awoke with a headache, TryHardNinja at his side.

"You awake now sleepy?" TryHard asked.

"Ugh…. Yeah…" Sparklez heaved himself into a sitting position. "Oh crap, my head!"

TryHard raised his eyebrows. "I hate to say it, but I _told_ you not to drink too much. Now get over it and get up Mr. Groom. Today's your day."

•••

"Cupquake!" Ant screamed. "At least wake me up_ normally_!" Cupquake had burst into his room with a huge bagful of supplies, screaming at Ant to wake up like a sheer _maniac_.

The female Minecrafter laughed. "Oh Ant, you're so cute when you're scared. Anyway, wake up, and as you're supposed to be the," She made quotation marks with her fingers "Bri-ide" I'm one of your bridesmaids!"

Ant let his head drop back onto the pillow. "Ugh… Who's the other?"

Cupquake grinned, clearly enjoying this. "Skit."

"Skit? But… He's… a guy..."

"Well why not? You're a guy and you're the bride."

Ant sighed, picking himself up off the bed. "Fine. It's just that… He's my son… and this will be really weird for him."

"He's right here you know."

Ant's eyes widened.

"Get up you bride-to-be!"

Ant turned read, and Cupqauke laughed.

"Come on." She ushered him into his bathroom. "We need to get you ready."

•••

Sparklez grunted. "So _tight_!"

TryHard laughed, adjusting Sparklez' tie. "You have to accept that much. Don't you want to look _good_?"

Sparklez rolled his eyes. "Yes."

TryHard continued adjusting the grooms clothing, making sure everything was _perfect._ When he was finally satisfied, he patted Sparklez on the back.

"Everything is ready. Go sit in the wings and wait. When the music is about to start, go stand at the front. In front of LittleWood, the priest. Good luck."

•••

Ant shivered in the thin, white suit. At least Sparklez had allowed him to dress in a suit. He had originally been planning a _dress_! Either way, he looked _ridiculous_.

"I look stupid!" Ant complained to the fancily dressed Cupquake, who was mucking about with his hair. At least, that's what it _felt_ like.

"No you don't!" Cupquake frowned, finishing off Ant's hair. In fact, to her, he looked cute. Notch dammit... She wished that he wasn't gay. She grimaced, and tried to clear her head of the lovey dovey thoughts. She wouldn't be able to get him anyway, and Sparklez would _kill _her. "You're done, come on, let's go."

Ant mumbled in complaint, but stood up, and a scorn appeared on his face when Skit began laughing.

"Skit don't laugh." Ihascupquake chided. "You look the same."

Skit's smile evaporated, his childish personality taking over. "What!? I do? How!? Where!?"

Cupquake rolled her eyes, and grabbed Ant by the arm, leading him to a curtain.

"Ok you know what happens in a wedding. Do it." Cupquake moved to stand behind Ant, and ushered Skit behind her. Ant heard the music begin, and felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him as he forced himself forward. He gasped as he entered. It was _beautiful_.

The entire place was incredibly white, matching his white suit. The glass roof allowed nothing but sunlight to brighten the entire room, and it highlighted the white of the flowers, making the entire temple seem so heavenly and _innocent_. The wood was slightly coloured too- oh crap. He shouldn't have looked at the chairs… _Every_ face was staring at him. He felt his face redden, and looked forward, determined not to show his embarrassment. Oh _Notch damn it_! Sparklez was smiling so nicely. He looked so _handsome_ in that black tux. Ant continued walking forward until he was under the leafy arch, and he turned to face Sparklez, trying not to turn red. It felt like they were the only two people there right now.

"Hi Ant." Sparklez whispered. "You look beautiful."

Ant blushed, and grabbed Sparklez hands, trying to clear his mind and listen to what LittleWood was saying.

Ant didn't _once_ take his eyes off Sparklez. Even when he had to repeat the priest, he was not embarrassed, and was only thinking about how _lucky_ they had been for this. The gay-marriage law had only just been passed, and had allowed for this _magical_ moment.

The _most_ magical moment was when the pair were combined. Ant said two magical words, and Sparklez slid a beautiful white-golden ring onto his finger. The tears began to spill when Ant slid a same ring onto Sparklez finger.

"I love you." He whispered, as LittleWood spoke the last sentence.

"I love you too Ant." Sparklez said with a side smile, right before he leaned forward and kissed the "bride".

•••

•••••

•••

Ant chuckled. "You organised everything from here on didn't you?"

The elevator dinged as it reached the top level of the five-star hotel.

"Yep. And everything is ready."

Ant smiled. "Thankyou Sparklez."

Sparklez nodded, smiling, and slid his hand around Ant's. "Let's go."

The pair walked into the crowded room, surrounded by applause. Looking around, Ant _finally_ got the true idea of just _who_ had come to the wedding. Oh Notch.. The whole of Machinima was there!

"Why'd you invite the _whole_ of Machinima!?" He whispered as they walked towards the head table.

Sparklez only leaned slightly left to answer, and still answered through the side of his mouth. "Don't you want them all to know that we're a couple?"

Ant sighed. "Well… I suppose I do."

The pair didn't speak another word as they sat down at the head table, and the appetiser was served.

Before they started eating, a spoon was struck against a wine glass, and a group of girls with one or two boys stood up. Who were _they_?

"Long live Sparkant!" Chimed one of them. Spark-wha?

"We always knew you guys were a great couple!" Said another, before the entire group sat down, giggling in fits of laughter.

"Wait who are you?" Asked Sparklez, trying to understand fully what was going on. "And what's SparkAnt?"

"We're shippers!" Said one, with a huge smile on her face. "Or fangirls! And SparkAnt is you as a couple! You should know!" The group of girls giggled.

"Let it go!" Whispered Ant to Sparklez. "Who cares where they came from?" He tugged on Sparklez arm.

Sparklez opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. Maybe Ant was right. "Ok…" He muttered. Then louder; "Let's eat!"

•••

Ant popped the final remaining morsel in his mouth, and sighed in relief. "I'm stuffed, but Sparklez, that was _delicious_!"

Sparklez smiled warmly. "Glad you liked it!"

Ant smiled in return, and grabbed Sparklez' hands when someone cut in from behind the pair, causing their blood to run cold.

"So my gay son is now _married_?" The voice was cold and hateful. The pair recognised it as being Herobrine at _once_.

"F-Father." Sparklez said, his voice picking up a tremble as he turned to face the intruder. "W-What are you doi-"

"I should smite you."

Sparklez flinched, as Ant watched in fear and horror.

"in fact I would slap you if it wouldn't relate me to you."

There was a pause.

'Didn't coming here already relate the two?' Ant thought, his brows furrowing.

"Maybe tonigh-"

"Security this man is threatening me!" Sparklez yelled as quickly as he could manage.

Herobrine froze in shock-horror. "Sparklez!" The security guards grabbed him by his arms, slowly pulling him away. "You will be in the nether once you die! I would kill _everyone_ now if it wouldn't ruin my peace or my well-hidden identity!"

"You shouldn't have come, _dad_!" Sparklez spat, his voice finally calm again. He turned to face Ant. "Would you like to dance?"

•••

Sparklez frowned at the group of girls. All they had been doing was giggling, especially at Ant's awkward dancing. At least this was the last song. As the song pulled to a close, Sparklez kissed Ant on the forehead, earning an "aww" from the "fangirls." Sparklez gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to tell them to shut up.

"Ant?"

"hmm?"

"Cupquake packed you a luggage. We have to go."

"Why?"

"We're going on a honeymoon."

"Where?"

"That's a surprise." Sparklez smirked, and grabbed Ant's hand, leading him out of the room.

"Seeya ladies!" He said, forcing irritation into his voice. They all laughed.

"Seeya!"

"Enjoy your SparkAnt moon!"

They all snickered, and Sparklez rolled his eyes.

•••

•••••

•••

"Ugh I hate planes." Moaned Ant as he got onto the aircraft.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it."

"I hope so. What's our number?"

"1."

"1?"

"1."

"First class?"

"Yep."

Ant's eyes widened. "Y-You got us… First Class!? How much did it cost!? How far is the flight!?"

"Sit down Ant. You're blocking everyone."

Ant's amazement evaporated. "Oh. Right. Sorry." He muttered, plonking himself down in the huge seat, and immediately beginning to examine all the features like a small child.

"More than 5 million dollars, including all wedding and accommodative costs." Said Sparklez, when he had finally taken his seat beside Ant. "I'm afraid it _is_ a long flight. That's why I got us first class. I wanted you to be comfortable."

Ant smiled. "Thankyou… This… This is amazing…"

"I'm glad you like it." Sparklez smiled warmly, and then grinned, "Now buckle up, my little Ant. We're taking off."

•••

Ant woke to Sparklez' voice. "Ant? Are you ok? We're landing." Ant smiled. Sparklez' voice always made him happy inside.

"Mmm…" He moaned quietly, and Sparklez placed a quick, well hidden kiss on his head.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up or use any of the in flight entertainment." Said Sparklez, and Ant shrugged.

"I suppose I'm just good at sleeping… In first class."

Sparklez laughed, and as the plane lurched having landed.

"You may now depart."

Sparklez grabbed Ant's wrist and began pulling him out of the plane.

•••

Ant stumbled off the plane, still half asleep.

"_-_-_-_-_-_" Said an announcement,

"Plane 206 has landed." It replied in English.

"What language was…?" Asked Ant. Sparklez just shook his head smirking, refusing to answer. It was around 7:30 pm at night wherever they were, and it was dark out. An Indian looking woman came and gave Sparklez their luggage.

"India?" Asked Ant. Sparklez shook his heard, and proceeded to carry Ant through the airport, to a private limousine and a private house.

Ant's eyes bulged as soon as he stepped out of the limo. A single mansion stood a few kilometres from an isolated beach with crystal clear water. The lake was surrounded by cliff faces which homed trees and waterfalls. Ant stumbled slowly towards the mansion, walking backwards so that he could absorb the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Sparklez. Ant opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish.

"Glad you like it." Sparklez chuckled.

Having arrived at the door of the mansion, the pair found themselves being greeted by a maid who looked oddly familiar.

"Good evening, my name is Sunrise. My comrade and I will be your maids during your stay. Please let me take your luggage."

Sparklez narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out where Sunrise looked familiar from, but handed her the luggage. "Thanks." He turned around in an attempt to ignore the fact that she appeared to be about to laugh, and swept Ant into his arms, ignoring the giggles that came from behind them.

"Welcome to Hawai Ant. This is where we will spend our honeymoon."

Sparklez carried Ant through the mansion and to the bedroom, where he was glad to find their luggage.

"Ant." He said, and Ant looked up. Sparklez only smiled. Ant nodded, and jumped out of Sparklez' arms. The room was similar to that of a hotel room; a single double bed in the centre of the room, red curtains, red bedsheets… The only difference was that there were two bathrooms. Ant quickly snatched up a few toiletries and ran into one, Sparklez followed slowly, walking into the other.

•••

The group of girls giggled around the window.

"Rockie," said Sunrise to another girl. "We are so lucky you found this chance. Being their _maids_!? Sneaky!"

Another giggled. "Yeah but Sun, that's what shippers do! When they find a couple they like, they follow their every move."

"Blaze is right." Said Rockie. " But we have more than 20 shippers and getting this opportunity was difficult. I only _just_ got Parkcour to come."

"Imagine how many cannons this will start!" Said another in joy. Her name was Thief Of Eternity.

"Shh guys!" Said another named BlackRain. "They just came out!"

Sunrise grinned, joining the rest of the girls in crowding around the tiny one-way window which allowed them to see into the room. "We might be about to witness some _yaoi_!"

•••

"Ant…" Sparklez mumbled as Ant came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. "You look…"

Ant took off the towel ands sat down on the bed.

"Ant…" Sparklez said slowly, moving to get from under the bedhseets.

"Sparklez I love you." Ant said. Sparklez didn't speak. "I would like to try something new… What if… You received?"

•••

All the girls gasped and struggled to hold in their screams.

"AWWW my NOTCH so _cute_!"

"Awww!"

"So 'dorable!"

"DAWWWW!"

They all watched as Ant tried something he had never done before, moving slowly and becoming accustomed to the new feeling. Not a single word was spoken throughout the whole event, until they both climaxed and the girls let out several more "aww's". They continued watching, as they returned to their original layout, with Sparklez giving and Ant receiving. A very similar series of events followed, and every girl "aww'ed" when they shared a kiss and an 'I love you.' falling asleep together.

•••

•••••

•••

Ant awoke to Sparklez playing with his hair. When Sparklez saw Ant's eyes open, he smiled.

"It's breakfast time Ant." He whispered. Ant groaned a little, but not in complaint. He was content. Happy. He pulled himself up so he was leaning on the bed head, his head lying on Sparklez' chest.

"Ant we could turn you into a girl and this would be _a lot _better for the both of us." Sparklez commented, half jokingly.

Ant gave Sparklez a side look, grimacing. "I get it, but no." He sighed.

Sparklez chuckled just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Called Sparklez, and another maid walked in, holding a tray of food. She curtseyed lightly before walking forward, handing the pair the food, introducing herself as "Rockie", and telling them to "enjoy the meal".

Just as she was about to leave, Rockie turned around, taking a last glance at the couple. The way Ant's head rested on Sparklez' chest was beautiful… She _had_ to make an artwork of that.

•••

•••••

•••

Sparklez ran along the overhang, moving faster and faster with each stance, before jumping, flying through the air for a few seconds and then becoming surrounded in beautiful blue water. He enjoyed the silence for a few seconds, before swimming to the surface, exhaling in relaxation.

"Come down Ant! It's amazing!" He yelled back up, and watched as the shy Minecrafter inched forward, forcing himself off the cliff.

Ant surfaced a few metres from Sparklez, gasping for air. Sparklez laughed and swam towards him. This was going to be the most amazing few weeks of his life.

Sparklez swam ashore, and laid down on the hot, white, sand. A maid quickly ran to him holding two cracked coconuts with straws, placing them next to him, before quickly running off.

Ant swam ashore, and immediately claimed one of the drinks, sipping on it and smiling.

"Mmm," he sighed, satisfied. This was _amazing_.

Ant smiled at Sparklez. "I can't believe you did all of this for me… You are…."

Sparklez only smiled back warmly. "I'm glad, because we will be having our dinner here tonight, right here on this beach, by the sunset."

•••

•••••

•••

"Sparklez!" Yelled Ant, his stomach churning. "I can't believe you signed us up for this!"

Sparklez chuckled. "Come on Ant, it will be fun. And remember, I won't let you get hurt."

"Well you aren't the instructor, are you!?" Ant snapped back. Sparklez rolled his eyes, and forcefully pulled a parachute onto Ant.

"I don't want to do this!" Ant begged, immediately trying to pull off the bulky accessory.

Sparklez put his hands firmly on Ant's shoulders, forcing him to look up. The scowl disappeared from his face as he began to colour.

"We're going together."

Ant frowned again. "Come on!" He complained, and nearly screamed when he heard a latch open, causing a blast of cool air to fly into the aircraft. Looking behind him, he could see Sparklez already at the door, staring down at the ground several hundred metres below.

"Wooo!" He yelled. "Ant, come on, you gotta see this!"

Ant shook his head furiously before budding his legs to his chest.

Sparklez sighed, and walked over to Ant, grabbing him by the back of his pack and dragging him to the door.

"C-C-Can't we j-j-just stay on the p-plane until it l-lands?"

"No the plane is going very far."

Ant screwed up his eyes, wishing that he could just disappear from the compromising situation. Sparklez heaved him to his feet, before handing him over to one of the two flight instructors, Ant whimpering as everyone got ready.

"You can't get hurt if you listen to the instructions, ok?"

Ant whimpered but nodded as he watched Sparklez put on his goggles.

"Alright Ant!" Sparklez yelled over the wind. "We're doing this together." The pair were both slowly pushed towards the door, Ant's eyes widening with each step.

"3, 2, 1!" Sparklez and his flight instructor jumped, and all that remained was a lingering scream of exhilaration.

Ant struggled as his instructor tried to push him out of the doorway.

"We have to jump now!" He yelled, and gave one last push, finally managing to force Ant out of the aircraft. Ant's screaming did not cease once as they descended, and his hand was gripped tightly onto the chute deploy tab, shaking constantly. Ant's fear did not evaporate, even after he saw Sparklez grin at him.

"It was worth it, wasn't it?" Sparklez said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I hate you! I wanna pull this _now_!"

The flight instructors eyes widened. "No don't! We'll land miles away."

Ant whimpered, but it was barely audible above the wind.

"Pull now!"

Ant's hand yanked the tab so hard that his entire body lurched forward before the chute deployed. He sighed in relief, his eyes finally settling on Sparklez, who was smiling at him.

"Everyhting alright now _Antie_?" He said in a ridiculously _gooey_ voice.

Ant looked down, despite the fact that Sparklez _was_ teasing him, he knew he _truly_ wanted to know if everything was alright. He nodded, sighing. "Thankyou… I still hate you, but yes…I have to admit, That _was_ fun."

Sparklez grinned. "Well ok." And the pair _finally_ touched down. "Let's go home. You need a-" No, you don't need a rest. You need a reward." And Sparklez winked, causing Ant's heart to leap.

•••

•••••

•••

Ant was not at all happy when he awoke. First of all he found himself lying on a bed, his hands tied to the bedpost. Bondage... Sparklez wanted him to be _submissive_. He wanted Ant to be a _woman_. Second of all, his head was pounding, no doubt from the alcohol Sparklez had encouraged… and _pressured_ him to drink earlier on. That must have been what caused him to pass out in the first place. Thirdly, and worst of all, he was wearing a dress… A bright red dress with glitter covering every corner of it, and it was so _itchy_. He had to be wearing a corset too, for he felt short of breath.

"SPARKELZ!" He yelled. Oh _Notch_ why had he done this!? Just _how_ drunk was he!?

"Yes?" Someone said, staggering into the room... Sparklez was still able to stand on both his legs, but it was obvious his mind wasn't in great shape. He was holding a cocktail glass in one hand, filled with bright blue liquid.

"Why am I dressed like.. like.. _this_!?" Ant demanded. Sparkelz just smirked, and flicked his wrist, revealing another item in his hands. A… belt? Ant blinked, staring at the object, silently asking for an explanation.

"Don't make me beat you, you naughty girl." Sparkelz flicked his wrist again, causing the belt to move in a threatening manner, like a whip, and Ant's eyes widened. Sparklez had to be _really _drunk."Sparklez… you aren't normally kinky…"

"Oooh, if you're not interested in that, we can always have food sex. Or a foursome. I'm sure I could find a few people." Sparklez said, his smirk widened into a grin, eyes gleaming with lust. Nope, he was _definitely_ not in the right mind.

Ant screwed up his eyes. "Sparklez… You best be joking about more than 2 people." He moaned. He couldn't even imaging having sex with _more _than _one _person.

Sparkelz moved, easing forward until he was straddling Ant's waist, his face just inches from his. Now _this_ was _bondage_! He couldn't even _move_! And as the other spoke, he could smell the alcohol from the other as he breathed against his face. "I'd have you suck my d*ck right now, if I didn't want to do this."

Ant's eyes widened as Sparkelz grabbed Ant's wrists, untying him from the bed, and pulled him to his feet. "Dance with me you b*stard!" Sparkelz said as he pulled Ant off the bed, bringing him forward, and grasping him like he were a fragile lady. Ant tried to fight back, but being under the influence of alcohol had affected his perception, and he continuously misjudged Sparklez position.

"Let me lead." Sparklez said, misunderstanding. Ant screwed up his eyes once more, but knew that he didn't have a choice. His next mistake was to not speak up. As Sparkelz began playing a tango, Ant felt his body being spun round constantly. Sparkelz was treating him as if he were not male at all. As the motions sped up, Ant found himself being pulled back and forth with brute force, his mind finally clearing.

"You kinky b*stard." He said, finally grabbing full control of his body, and actually dancing with Sparklez than being dragged around like a rag doll. The next part of the song brought the two into a tight grasp of eachother, their faces just inches from the other.

"Mmm Ant.. I could f*ck you hard right now." Sparklez slurred, grinning like a manic. Ant felt Sparkelz' hand slowly sliding down his back, nearing his ass. Ant growled, and used his own hand to bring it back up. "Sparklez…" He said sternly, warning the other not to go further, though he doubted the drunk would understand.

Suddenly the song came to a close, and Sparkelz grunted as he held the other in place and pulled off Ant's clothes, tearing off the dress, and rubbing his hands against every inch of Ant's "feminine" body, even with clothes on. _Especially_ with nothing but the corset and bra on. Man he was acting so depraved… What a pervert…

"Nothing kinky!" Ant said, but Sparklez took no notice of him as he pulled Ant into one of the two bathrooms. Pulling off the last of Ant's clothes, Sparkelz turned on the water as quickly as he could, before pushing Ant into the shower and up against the wall. Wrapping Ant's legs around him, he eased himself into the other, glad that the water was a natural lubricant. He didn't care that he wasn't taking this sex seriously. Not only was he drunk, but at least he did care at other times. He hated how others thought that all he did was use Ant for his own enjoyment… Even though that was close to what he was doing right now.

Ant cried out in surprise as Sparkelz pushed hard into him, causing him to shake. "S-Sparkelz…" Ant said, his mouth forming a small "o". Sparklez pulled himself out, struggling to hold Ant up, before pushing himself back in again. Sparkelz pulled out a second time, grabbed Ant by his hips as he lowered him to the floor and turned Ant around so that the other was now facing the wall and that his ass was in a much better position.

"SPARKELZ DON'T!" Ant yelled. The soap bar was just under him. If he thrusted in once more... Sparkelz grunted, pushing himself halfway into the other when he went flying as he slipped on the bar of soap. Ant yelled as he flew through the air for a split second, before landing hard on the other, his special spot being pushed against with massive force. He yelled out in surprise and pleasure as he felt himself come all over the place, spewing load after load of his essence into the shower water, before being washed away by it. His entire body quivered as he felt Sparklez come in him too, and turned around to see Sparkelz grinning.

After Ant's shaking subsided, he forced himself off the other, feeling the other come out of him with a slicking sound. Biting his lip, Ant turned around to face Sparkelz, only to be greeted with a sudden kiss. He felt his lip being tugged out of his grasp as Sparklez pushed him up against the wall once more. Ant struggled, and pushed off Sparklez, who looked at him in confinement.

"Don't you…"

"No Sparklez." Ant quickly said, cutting off the other in his mid-question causing the other to blink.

"But.. Why? Don't you like me f*cking you?"

"I want to do it to you."

Sparklez' eyes widened in mild suprise, and Ant nearly screwed up his eyes. Man that was _kinky_! And how could he do that anyway!? But he _wanted_ to… Oh my Notch.. Ant was about to screw up his eyes, when he saw Sparkelz lie down in front of him, belly flat, revealing his soft ass. Ant's eyes widened, and he immediately jumped down, straddling the other Minecrafter. He never thought that he would be able to get a second erection…

Ant gently pushed himself into the other, and began thrusting. It felt so _awkward,_ but he _knew_ that the other would want it _hard._ At least.. That seemed pretty likely. He forced himself in as hard as he could, before drawing out, and pushing back in. Notch... He hardly felt any pain this way. Ant forced himself out, and rammed back in once more, pushing Sparklez as hard as he could. It wasn't long before the pair were shaking in unbridled second orgasms, ten times more powerful than any other they had experienced before. The pleasure tore through Ant, breaking his reality into two as it continued. When it was finally over, he fell backwards, his back resting on the side of the bathtub.

"W-We aren't finished yet." Stuttered Sparklez, still shaking slightly from the force. Ant nearly face palmed. How could there be _more_!?

"Oh it's not much." He teased, almost as if he were reading Ant's thoughts. He leaned down to a cupboard, shuffling through a few items. "Just a little man-made pleasure." Sparkelz pulled out a various assortment of plastic objects, none of which Ant easily recognised.

"Allow me to introduce them to you…" Sparkelz said, grinning as he hobbled back into the bathtub.

•••

Ant awoke on the bed, still naked. His hair was in clumps, stuck together due to being slightly wet. He slowly turned over to see Sparkelz sleeping next to him. He smiled. Wow… Those drunk events may have been regrettable if they hadn't been so strangely… _fun._

Ant went through the events that had only recently passed, screwing up his eyes at some, smiling at others. The worst would've had to have been when Sparkelz had brought himself up to Ant, inches from his mouth… And then when Sparklez had sucked him… Notch.. He didn't want to think about that… It just seemed so weird for _Sparklez_ to do that… Especially to _him_. Oh.. and the f*cking sex toys? Ant had nearly wanted to _kill_ himself then.

The best moment would've had to have been that second erection. Several times more powerful than the first. Ant could remember the spasms that ripped through his body... He sighed, closing his eyes. He needed to rest that alcohol off... and sadly the memories too. They would come back to get him in the future… He _knew_ they would. They were strange… and made him feel funny inside.. but he _needed_ to forget them. They would be… unhealthy… At least when he looked back upon them in the future.

•••

•••••

•••

"Come on Ant, I signed us up for this for _fun_! Now quit complaining!" Sparklez sighed. Ant had already completed skydiving.. Why would bunjee jumping be any different? "We're gonna be late." He said, in an attempt to make Ant come to his senses. Ant was hardly ever late to something with _Sparklez_.

"B-But I don't want to go bunjee jumping!" Ant whimpered. "I-I'm… scared." He mumbled, his voice small.

Sparklez sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ant… Come on… I paid… Nevermind just.." Sparklez grabbed Ant by his shoulder, picking him up off the ground and pulling him to his feet. "Look, It'll be fun, I promise."

"B-b-but.." Ant looked down, unable to think of a sentence to use in defence. Sparklez _always_ pushed people do things, and there was hardly ever a way out. "Fine!" He said stubbornly. If one didn't know him, they could have easily guessed that he was a small child.

Sparklez rolled his eyes, but grabbed Ant by the arm, dragging him out the door and over to the private jet which was awaiting them. "Come on." He mumbled, pushing Ant into the aircraft.

Ant huffed, plonking himself down in a seat, before staring out of the window, frowning.

•••

Ant inched forward, glancing over the edge. His eyes widened as soon as he saw the ocean several metres below him, and he leapt back, slamming into Sparklez. "F-F-F*ck… Is it too late to b-back out?" His body was already starting to shake in fear.

Sparklez grasped Ant, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him back from the edge. Sparklez bit his lip. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.." He muttered, observing their surroundings more carefully.

"S-Sparklez… Why did you think this was a good idea!? I _hate_ heights, and jumping off a _bridge _is _not_ my idea of fun…" Ant backed up, but Sparklez was glad to hear his voice finally returning to its ordinary, irritated state.

Sighing, Sparklez turned to face the two caretakers who were pushing them along. "Um… Are we allowed to back out?"

They both shook their heads.

"F*CK I'M SCREWED!" Yelled Ant, running to hide behind Sparklez. "Why why why… I don't want to do this." He whimpered, hisvoice expressing his fear.

Sparklez turned around. _Notch_ Ant looked so shy. He gently pulled Ant to his feet, and pulled him into a hug. "Shh Ant, it's ok. Remember I said I wouldn't let you get hurt? We're doing this together, and I _will not _let you get hut."

"R-R-Really?" Ant said, his voice afraid and slightly skeptical. "What if someone cuts the line? Or it's a really old line and it breaks… What if-"

"Ant SHUTUP!" Sparklez said, face palming.

"S-Sorry…" Ant whimpered. He couldn't help but think of the risks involved in activities such as these.

Sparklez stared at Ant for a few seconds, before Ant nuzzled up to him, subconsciously wishing for comfort and warmth. Sparklez leant down, and the world around him evaporated as he kissed Ant.

The magical moment was shattered when Ant unwillingly pushed him away, aware of the caretakers staring at them in horror. "Sparklez.. We're in public."

Sparklez felt his face turn bright red, but saw his chance. To escape embarrassment…

"Well then JUMP!" He yelled, grabbing Ant as he ran to the edge, and jumped, Ant just inches beside him.

Ant's eyes widened is shock horror as the sea below him began rushing towards his face. "NO! F*CK NO SPARKLEZ YOU IDIO-"

Ant's scream was cut off as the pair were dunked under water, silence surrounding them. Sparklez grinned at Ant, who only gave him a scowl. As the rope reached its limit and pulled them back out, Ant's screaming started again.

"ANT SHUTUP YOU'RE KILLING MY EARS!"

Ant screwed up his eyes. "I don't care." He whimpered, screwing up his eyes. Why did Sparklez have to sign him up for _this_.

Ant moaned again, but was silenced when Sparkelz lips met his, pulling him into a kiss while they were dangling upside down.

•••

"Ant… You're still shaking.. We've been cut down.. We're on firm ground now.. Calm down."

Ant whimpered loudly. "I told you I hate heights. And don't touch me. I should've killed you like I did in the Survival games."

Sparklez blinked.

"Are we going home yet."

Sparkelz chuckled. "Yes Ant, it's ok. You can kiss me now."

Ant frowned in dissaproval. "I don't want to kiss you, making me jump off a Notch-damn cliff. I should ram you into a bed!"

Sparkelz rolled his eyes. "Oh Ant you can be so "tough" sometimes." He sighed. "Let's go home. You need to sleep before I can… Nevermind… I just hope those _Notch damn_ maids haven't been peeking through our stuff. I saw them looking through our underwear the other day."

•••

•••••

•••

Ant sighed. He was sad that this was over. It had been amazing while it lasted, despite the strange moments, but he still wanted it to last forever. Time alone with literally no one but Sparklez. The maids were gone now. They had all left early before either Ant or Sparklez had woken up, leaving them both a little tray of food beside their now-packed luggage.

"Come on Ant, let's not miss our private jet." Sparklez said, leading Ant slowly out of the huge and amazing mansion.

When they were both finally seated, and the jet had only just taken off, Ant leaned over and gave Sparkelz a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thankyou."


End file.
